


Phone Call from Home

by daneicole



Series: LWA Headcanons [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Slight mention of Diakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: A phone call interrupts Sucy as she made potions on her day-off.





	Phone Call from Home

Sucy doesn't phone home often, despite her sisters' reminders to do so. It's not that she couldn't find the time, she merely had nothing significant to call home about. Sure, her sisters would marvel at stories about her days at Luna Nova, but that's all there is to it. Her mother is simply too busy, so that's off the table.

  
However, one afternoon on their day-off, Sucy was at her desk concocting a potion when her phone vibrated (Akko helped her buy a phone so she wouldn't have to use a crystal ball anymore). Seeing that it was an incoming video call—and from Marito—Sucy put down her tubes and answered the call.

  
“’ _Insan_ , why did you call?” Sucy asked.

  
Marito let out an apologetic laugh. “Your sisters have been bugging me to call you,” he said. “They dropped by this afternoon for a family visit.”

  
“Is _Mama_ with them?”

  
Marito shrugged. “Sabi told me she was off for some witch-related business.”

  
Sucy sighed. “Ah, you know how she is,” she said. “So, how are my sisters? And your mom?”

  
“Well,” Marito began. He flinched at the noise behind him, most likely Sucy's sisters. “Your sisters are as hyperactive as always, and Nanay wants to thank you for that ointment you made for her aching back. Told me it worked better than those other branded liniments we see on TV.”

  
Sucy smiled—a rare thing in itself. “Tell her I'll send her another batch. The first one I sent is set to last for a week given that she uses it as prescribed.”

  
“Will do, _‘Insan_. How are things at Luna Nova?”

  
“Same old stuff, except that Akko's now dating Diana.”

  
“ _Talaga_? Last you told me they don't see eye to eye. That was quite a long time ago, if I recall.”

  
“Well…I don't call much. But yeah, they're a thing now.”

  
“That's cool, at least you wouldn't have to worry about petty rivalries and such.” Marito turned to the younger Manvabarans behind him. “Oy, Sabi, you want to talk to your sister?”

  
Sucy was about to complain, but it was too late when Sabi and Garie showed up on the phone's screen, their toothy grins slightly annoying Sucy.

  
“ _Ate_!” Sabi greeted. “Guess what, Garie and I made a draught out of the rafflesias we got from last week's trip. It's stinky, but it's a good repellant for plants! Our herbs aren't having anymore problems growing.”

  
Sucy smiled. “That’s nice, have you pranked any neighbors with it?”

  
The twins paused and mulled on the question. “No…”

  
Sucy cackled. “Hah, _mga duwag_.”

  
“Well, we haven't tried it yet!” Sabi retorted.

  
“Send me photos or it didn't happen, alright?” Sucy jeered.

  
“We'll send you an album, _Ate_ , just you wait!” Garie said enthusiastically.

  
Marito took the phone from them. “No wonder your mother always shakes her head at you.”

  
“It’s not fun if we stay behaved all the time,” Sucy said.

  
Marito laughed, then his wide smile reduced into a grin. “Are you really doing okay, _‘Insan_? You're far from home, after all.”

  
“Nah, I'm okay. I'm not the typical homesick OFW that you guys seem to paint me to be.”

  
Marito chuckled. “I’m just checking. Homesickness is a usual part of living far away.”

  
“And I'm not your usual Filipino, _‘Insan_ ,” Sucy said with a grin.

  
“Well, I guess not,” Marito agreed with a resigned smile.

  
Sucy looked over at the clock. “I should hang up now, I have to finish this potion I've been working on.”

  
“Don't test it on your friends.”

  
“I can't promise you that.”

  
Sucy ended the call with a curt farewell and returned to her work. After that call, she felt a bit lighter and finished the potion in no time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My experience of growing up with relatives who work abroad sprouted the idea of Sucy getting calls from her family back home, and I imagined what it would be like given that Sucy is probably the type who doesn't phone home often.
> 
> (EDIT: So uh, I screwed up with the tags and forgot to mention the tinge of Diakko in this fic...I would like to apologize for that.


End file.
